Optical storage media, and particularly the optical disc, is finding increasing use in the high density storage of digital information, such as digitized music, digitized photographs, and computer programs. At present, three principal types of optical storage media are in common use.
The first type, referred to as a CD or ROM (read only memory) disc, is manufactured by pressing depressions into a substrate, in a manner analogous to the manufacture of phonograph records. This type of optical disc has shortcomings similar to those of phonograph records. Prepared recordings must be warehoused until needed and small production runs are subject to an economic disincentive.
A second type of optical storage media, commonly referred to as a writable optical storage disc, has the capability of having information recorded (written) thereon at some time after fabrication of the medium. A third type can also have information added after fabrication, but that information can be erased or modified at a later time. The latter two types of optical storage media lend themselves to small production runs and "on demand" preparation. The ease of preparation of writable and erasable optical storage discs in combination with an elimination of physical storage requirements, suggests their use as a replacement for ROM discs.
It is highly desirable to provide writable and erasable digital discs with labels identifying digital program contents. It is also often desirable to provide uniform features, such as common trade dress, on a series of digital discs differing in program content.
It would thus be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for preparing labelled digital discs from preprinted digital discs.